(1) Field of the Invention
This invention lies within the field of doors, specifically screen door and portal barriers.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Prior art in the form of barriers and screen doors is much in evidence in todays homes, factories and the general marketplace. For example, screen doors, having generally a rectangular metal frame with screen material stretched therein and pivoting by one edge, protects a doorway/portal from insect entry. Other screen doors may traverse horizontally on tracks.
In both instances, the doors require manual operation throughout their opening and, most importantly, operation of said doors require more space than in their closed position.
Another door/barrier common to homes is the folding partitions wherein the partition material folds accordian like, onto itself as the partition frame horizontally traverses to its open position. The main disadvantage of said partition is the large volume of space it consumes within the doorway in its open position. This greatly reduces the size of the doorway's useful opening.